


Cloud Nine

by TurboToast



Series: Widowtracer Holiday Series [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Food, Valentine's Day, aircraft abuse, background pharmercy - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboToast/pseuds/TurboToast
Summary: For Amélie, it started out as an ordinary day on the Watchpoint, with the exception that Lena left in the morning. What might she be up to?





	Cloud Nine

The climate in Gibraltar was mild in February. It never really got cold on the Watchpoint, despite Mei's best efforts. Not that Amélie would mind. Winter's short days got everyone's spirits down though, with the exception of Lena. She lived up to her reputation of being a ray of sunshine.  
  
Amélie had no idea where she went today, which was unusual, because normally they spent a lot of time together every day. Lena had muttered something about having to get something and being back soon in the morning, but that was the last thing Amélie had seen or heard about her girlfriend. It was strange, walking around the place without her by her side or waiting for her somewhere.  
  
Fareeha seemed in weirdly high spirits at today's breakfast. Angela was nowhere to be seen, most likely already hard at work in the lab.  
  
After training, Amélie's curiosity couldn't be held at bay anymore.  
  
"Fareeha," she said, pulling her hair up in a ponytail, "you are... upbeat today. Is there an occasion?"  
  
Fareeha let out an amused huff. "I got Lúcio to help me with a candlelight dinner! Angela doesn't suspect a thing." When she saw Amélie's raised eyebrow, she winked. "It's Valentine's Day, after all."  
  
That made Amélie's eyes go wide. She'd never been big on traditions and holidays, but seeing Fareeha so excited about it made her wonder what Lena was up to. It didn't seem like her to let something like Valentine's Day go by without any comment.  
  
"Come to think of it, where's your 'annoyance?' I thought she'd be all over it," Fareeha interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"I don't know. She left in the morning, said she needed to get something." Amélie shrugged.  
  
"Oho?" A mischievous grin appeared on Fareeha's face. She pat Amélie on the shoulder as she left the locker room. "She'll be back."

* * *

 

As the day went on, Amélie kept wondering. There was no sign of Lena anywhere. Hana left her room every once in a while, getting snacks and drinks. When she saw Amélie reading on her tablet in the common room, she threw Amélie a sympathetic smile.  
  
"When you ain't got no boo, do the ol' streameroo," she said, imitating Jesse's accent. "But you do have a boo, where'd she run off to?"  
  
"I wonder," Amélie replied curtly.

* * *

  
  
Around 6 PM, Amélie went to get something to drink from the canteen, only to stumble in on Angela's and Fareeha's dinner. She didn't think she'd be the type to get jealous about it, but she was beginning to get impatient about Lena's return.  
  
It was dark when the Orca came back on the landing pad. As soon as the sliding door on it's flank opened up, Lena came bolting out and surprised Amélie in Winston's lab. She wore a red knit pullover with jeans in place of her usual leggings.  
  
_Pretty,_ Amélie thought.  
  
"Evening, luv! Say, would you mind accompanying me for a short trip? It's not far, just to the landing pad," Lena said, trying her best posh accent.  
  
" _D'accord._ But, do I have to change?" Amélie asked, her head full of questions and curiosity about what Lena had come up with.  
  
"Nah. I must say, you look stunning today, luv," Lena said.  
  
"Can you stop talking like that, please? And, more importantly, where have you been all day?"  
  
The same mischievous grin Fareeha had shown her earlier now appeared on Lena's face. "You'll see. C'mon!"  
  
When they arrived at the pad, Lena motioned for Amélie to enter first. Amélie gingerly stepped inside, not knowing what to expect. The loading bay was empty, save for a lone box.  
  
"Alright, ladies and— only 'lady,' actually— take a seat, buckle up, we're flying!" Lena's voice was full of excitement.  
  
Amélie took a seat next to Lena. On one hand, she wanted to ask her where they were going, but on the other hand, it was Valentine's Day, and Lena wanted to surprise her, so she let it be and just enjoyed it.  
  
After liftoff, it didn't look like they were going anywhere but up. The sky was almost cloudless, and the lights of various cities pierced the darkness on the horizon. A few planes flew by in the distance, only visible by their green and red position lights. Lena's eyes seemed to dart to one of the Orca's instruments from time to time.  
  
Lena checked that instrument one last time before she hit a button on the dash prompting a chime.  
  
"Autopilot engaged: Position hold," Athena's voice called out.  
  
Lena got up from her pilot's chair and hit a few buttons on the cabin wall, making the lights dim and the door open on one side. Amélie was worried that it'd get cold and windy for a second, but the ship projected a barrier in the door frame that emitted a faint yellow glow.  
  
Humming a tune, Lena set about unpacking the box in the cargo bay, which, to Amélie's surprise, was full of picnic supplies. Amélie rushed to help Lena put a blanket on the cold aluminum floor and followed her invitation to take a seat.  
  
"Thought this could make a good Valentine's date," Lena said. "I love you." Her brown eyes were sparkling when she looked at Amélie's speechless face. "Didn't mean to keep you guessing for so long—"  
  
"It's okay," Amélie whispered, and pressed a kiss to Lena's lips. "I love you too."  
  
Amélie couldn't help but smile when Lena got out a bouquet of orange and purple roses. "Took all day to find, these. I saw them in a flower shop close by, but they ran out. So I was all over the place to find some."  
  
"You didn't have to. Thank you." Amélie took a deep breath and put the flowers down next to the box. They smelled wonderful.  
  
"I made some sandwiches too, so dig in," Lena said. "I'm starving."

* * *

  
  
The sandwiches were long gone and Lena laid in Amélie's arms comfortably, looking out into a star-filled sky when a chime came on in the cockpit.  
  
"Energy supply at 20%," Athena said.  
  
"Guess we better go home," Lena said. "But I don't wanna. I'm comfy." She made no move to get up.  
  
In a flash of inspiration, Amélie slowly moved her hands down Lena's sides and onto her thighs. "Mmmmh? So you are comfy, _ma chère?_ " She started rubbing feather light circles on Lena's inner thighs. "I could think of a million other things you could be, _très vite,_ " she purred.  
  
Lena squirmed in her lap, before she jumped up. "On second thought, you're right. There _are_ a million other things I could be."  
  
The way Lena guided the Orca back down to the Watchpoint made Amélie wonder if she wanted to park it directly in her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Whipped this up today because I got bitten by a plot bunny. I hope you enjoy it! (It's still Valentine's Day here for another 15 minutes)


End file.
